Wait, I loveher?
by Seddieroxmysox
Summary: Yet another iOMG continuation fic, this one's a little differnt i think...Freddie's a bit slow on the uptake, lets put it that way...  Rated T for cursing and coz i'm a tad paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's PoV**

"sorry..."

"It's cool"

Cool! That was all he had to say Cool! That's it!

"Mama's out!" I said before legging it to my favourite place in all of school, don't judge me, the janitors closet. I just sat there I folded my legs up to my chest and sobbed. YES I SOBBED..it's allowed...the guy I love had no reaction to my feelings for him, it's safe to say he doesn't love me back. Screw this. I'm going home.

**Freddie's PoV**

"Sorry..."

"It's cool" OMG! Sam loves _me!_ She didn't love Brad she loved me! Wait how do I feel about this? I opened my mouth to speak to Sam but just as I looked up she ran out looking at the floor and said "mama's out!" Shit! I should go after her but, what can i say...i don't know what i feel. I'm so confused.

"FREDDIE!" huh?

"C-Carly? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question! Why didn't you kiss sam back?"

"Wait...you saw that?" shit. shit. shit.

"Yes i saw that!

"Oh, well we'd better get back to our projects."

"Nope but you've got to go see sam!"

"I don't got to do anything! Bye Carly!"

Okay so maybe that was a bit harsh but the truth was i didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to go home. I needed time to think. DAMN THIS STUPID LOCK-IN! Besides the app's not quite finished...

**Okay pleaaaase don't hate me! I LOVE SEDDIE but i can't help but find all of these iOMG continuation fics kinda unrealistic. Dan has to get them together in iOMG continued that's guaranteed but...people seem to think it'll happen in the first scene...i'm just trying to bit a little bit more realistic...Freddie's not sure how he feels about Sam that's patently obvious but don't worry by the end of this fic...which i'm writing atm they will get together i just don't think it'll happen as quickly as everyone wants it to...**

**Rant over, review if you want to. **

**Zoey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry forgot to mention...I DON'T OWN iCARLY!**

**Freddie's PoV**

I was sitting at home in my bedroom trying to work things out.

I needed help and when I need a guy to talk to, I go visit Spencer. I couldn't visit him, Carly would skin me alive. So I called him.

"Hello?" he said groggily

"Hey Spence, it's Freddie...I need some advice"

"Sure. Call Spencer at 4am for advice(!)"

"Okay so basically you know me and Brad and Sam were working on the PearPad app. Well we were testing it on Sam. The PearPad app had said Sam was in love. We all assumed with Brad because she'd been hanging around with me and him all the time and it had only happened since Brad had joined the team. Sam had been acting nicer around me. Sam WAS in love. With me.

How do I feel about this? Don't get me wrong, Sam's a total catch, any guy would be mad not to see it. I mean she's beautiful and gorgeous and funny and rude and adorable and stunning and clever and horrible to me and she couldn't possibly be in love with me...she hates me, the card, the hate the kiss(es)."

"You're in looooooooove" Spencer teased "Freddie loves Sam. Freddie loves Saam Freddie loves Saa-"

"I DON'T love that she-devil"

"Suuuuure you don't"

"I don't!" is said turning my phone off abruptly. I love Carly. Carly with her brown eyes and her brown hair, her beautiful blonde hair and those pools of deep blue that I could swim in and her abrasive attitude and her—shit—I'm describing Sam...Wait...does this mean I love her? Do I love Sam?

**Oooooh cliffy...haha or not, not really I'm updating the next chapter in a minute because...well because I'm awesome ;D**

**Zoey**


	3. MoodFace Freddie's Side

**DON'T OWN iCARLY**

-School Monday after Lock-In.-

**Freddie's PoV**

I walked into Ridgeway expecting to see Carly and Sam standing by their lockers giggling instead I saw that last girl I wanted to see standing by her locker...staring straight at me, with a look of death on her face.

"FREDWARD BENSON YOU MONSTER! DID YOU KNOW HOW UPSET SAM'S BEEN SINCE SATURDAY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TEH COURTESY TO EVEN SPEAK TO HER?"

"Look Carly, I didn't know what to do...how I felt, I couldn't go and comfort her with false truths, I couldn't do that to her."

"Hmmm...Whatever...Sam's not coming in today she's at home, she'll be at mine later. You need to talk to her"

WHAT! SAM is not going to be here? But...then my plan fails...we're going to show our projects and I really wanted Sam to see it.

"oh." I said I was sure I sounded disheartened but I don't think Carly noticed. The bell rang and so we went to class first up, psychology. The class where Brad and I would have to show our mood face app and I was going to be the test subject...

"Right!" Mr Drooble said "presentation of your projects today! Let's start with Carly and Gibby."

Carly and Gibby got up and presented their findings of their experiments on Spencer and needless to say...it was hilarious. Then Wendy did her presentation on the effects of gossip on the human mind...always interesting...then we had Jeremy and Susan telling us all about colour and its effects on humans...then it was our turn, I was dreading it because if the outcome was what I was expecting then iCarly would never be the same.

"Okay guys so...this is an app that me and Brad have been working on called mood face...basically you point the camera at whoever's mood you want to find out and it tells you what mood they're in, angry, sad, happy, crazy. We're foing to test it on me today."

I sat in the chair and Brad pointed it at me i sat still and the outcome i was dreading was read out loud (one of the changes we made to the app last night)

"In Love" the computer chirped out. That caused a few murmurs around the class and one gasp from carly...I knew this wasn't the last i'd be hearing of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG thank you all for reviewing! I love you all 3 virtual chocolate bars for you all :D as usual...I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

-Carly's House-

**Sam's PoV**

'Damn Carly...what is in this chicken pot pie?' I asked

'Yeah Carly this is soooo good' Freddie agreed with me. It was really weird between us. He'd been back from school for an hour and we hadn't spoken. Carly kept giving him pointed looks. I kinda wish I'd gone to school today. Something big obviously went down. We finished dinner and then we went upstairs to plan iCarly. Carly was acting really suspicious and distracted. Freddie kept staring into space and then Carly jumped up.

"I can't take this anymore! Freddie we need to talk! Sam we'll be back in a minute." She grabbed Freddie roughly by his hand and dragged him downstairs. What happened? I'll leave it a minute and then sneak downstairs and spy on them. What I'm still a Puckett, I sneak, get over it! I started walking downstairs and Freddie was pleading with Carly.

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"No. We can't JUST NOT talk about it."

"But my mom's waiting for me to-"

"I don't care. Are you in love?"

I made an audible gasp, I really hope they didn't notice. Bollocks Freddie was obviously still in love with Carly I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. But, Freddie was just staring at Carly, normally he'd just say, yes! I LOVE YOU CARLY...but he wasn't...is it possible...?

"So...what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean I know chicken obviously, but what other-"

"Are you in love or not?"

GOD WHY WASN'T HE ANSWERING!

"Yes"

"But you promised you said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as—"

"I didn't say I was in love with you"

Carly was looking really confused. My heart skipped a beat was it really possible? Could Freddie love-

"I didn't say I'm in love with you because, and I don't know when it happened but...I'm in love-"

He gulped this seemed really hard for him. GOD FREDDIE SPIT it OUT!

"I'm in love with Sam"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun ;D<strong>

**OH I'm soooo cruel to you guys (also I know Sam's not likely to say bollocks because it's very English but hey, I'm English and I hate the word damn and so I refuse to use it.) **

**Review and you may even get the final chapter today ;D **

**Love all of you Zoey x x**


	5. The END

**As usual I don't own iCarly.**

**Freddie's PoV**

"I can't take this anymore! Freddie we need to talk! Sam we'll be back in a minute." Carly jumped up and dragged me downstairs. I knew what this talk was going to be about but I really didn't want to have it.

"Freddie we need to talk"

"No we don't"

"YES WE DO! Your MoodFace app said you were in love!"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"No. We can't JUST NOT talk about it."

"But my mom's waiting for me to-"

"I don't care. Are you in love?"

_Yes. Now change the subject...subtly _

"So...what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean I know chicken obviously, but what other-"

_Well that didn't work!_

"Are you in love or not?"

_Shall I tell her? She won't drop it maybe if I say yes she won't want me to elaborate._

"Yes"

"But you promised you said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as—"

"I didn't say I was in love with you"

_I was going to have to tell her...this was it...oh well here goes nothing_

"I didn't say I'm in love with you because, and I don't know when it happened but...I'm in love- I'm in love with Sam"

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Spencer jumped up from his hiding place. "I knew you loved Sam I knew it!"

"Why?"

"Oh I like randomly hiding to see if anything cool happens. It normally does. Oh and by the way...Sam was listening to that whole conversation you should probably go speak to her"

I really didn't give the guy enough credit. He acted like an idiot but he really was quite perceptive and—wait he just said Sam saw our conversation.

"Really?"

"Yep. Go Freddie."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I doubled it up the stairs

"AND DON'T COME BACK DOWN UNTIL YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" Carly shouted after me.

As I walked up the stairs to the iCarly studio my heart was beating three times faster than normal. This would really be the moment. I looked through the door; Sam was sitting on a beanbag watching Girly Cow. I knocked and then went to stand next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey" she gave me a short wave

"We need to talk"

"Yeah"

"Spencer told me that you heard mine and Carly's conversation."

"Yeah...did you...um"

"Mean it? Every word." I sat on the beanbag next to her "Look Sam I know you kissed me and that probably means something but I don't want to force you into anything. I love you but if you don't -"

I was cut off with her lips on mine and this time instead of standing around like a pillock and not responding, I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her onto my lap. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart.

"So I guess this means you love me too?"

"Duh I've loved you for ages. I guess I just wasn't really aware of it, I think I started to change towards you after that first kiss. I enjoyed it and it got me thinking differently about you. I didn't realise I loved you until after you hired that intern and I started to feel really jealous. The truth is when Brad came to Ridgeway it was just an excuse for me to do stuff with you; because you'd have thought it was weird if I made it obvious I wanted to go do all that stuff with you."

"I wish you'd told me." I said and I truly did if she'd have told me earlier we probably would have got together earlier.

"Why? It wouldn't have changed anything..."

"Yes it would! We'd have done this" I indicated us "so much quicker"

"No we wouldn't. You didn't kiss me back on Saturday..."

"Because I was convinced you were in love with brad! I was in shock!"

"Okay I forgive you but only if...be my girlfriend?"

"Sam...I'm male I can't be a girlfriend..."

"Well you're too much of a nub to be a guy, just remember who wears the trousers in this relationship"

"Oh, so it's a relationship now?" I said with my signature smirk that I always reserved for Sam plastered on my face.

"You better believe it Freddork."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, demon." I said before leaning into her and kissing her again.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys liked it. That's what I hope will happen but, we won't find out for ages because they haven't even started filming it yet! They're starting in a couple of weeks. ****Also anyone else wish Dan did iPWV before he did iOMG? Because iPWV is a standalone episode and I don't like that idea I think it should have aired first...that is all. Also GLEE starts in 3 days! And I've got a drama exam in 11 days! And I'm rambling now so please ignore me. Also I only just noticed at the end of the iCarly credits, when all five of them are posing Freddie has his arm around Sam... Yay :D **

**Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers and in the words of Sarcastic Leaves and LaneTea:**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**

**Review if you wanna**

**Zoey x x **


End file.
